The Journey Through Hogwarts
by Hazel'sJades20
Summary: Umbrigde once again tries to exposes Harry Potter's lies. So given the chance with 7 books she takes it. Oh how it will back fire it will backfire on her before she'll know it. Now the whole Hogwarts castle along with some guests from the past, present, and possibly the future reads the life of Harry Potter along with his sister Hazel and their journey through Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: All rights belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own any of the stories nor characters but my own character Hazel Potter. **

**Prologue **

Umbridge was sitting in her office think of ways to stop the Potter brat and his sister from spreading more _lies _about You-Know-Who returning and the words that she had the Potter brat write in wasn't _sinking in_ and she couldn't do anything to the girl since she kept her mouth shut in her class. Looking to the scandalous and ridiculous article they and the Granger mudblood had sweet innocent Rita wrote filled with such_ lies_ that it made her blood rise with such disgust. She began pacing and out of nowhere there was a bright light causing some colorful words to fly out of her mouth. Once the light dimmed down what had been left had Umbridge squealing and quickly writing to the Minster asking him to come to Hogwarts. What was left on her desk was seven books titled with _'Harry Potter' _and note that said. _'The truth about Harry and Hazel Potter' _

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing in his office thinking about ravenhead boy. Every year he does everything in his power to protect Harry Potter and every year it seems to go completely wrong. First year, Harry went down to protect the stone and meet Voldemort who was on the back of the a professor's head. Second year, he goes in the Chamber of Secrets to get back poor little Ginny Weasley and along the way meet the 16 years old memory of Tom Riddle. Third year, Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban and Dementors are placed around the school against Dumbledore's wishes. Then just last year the Goblet of Fire and the graveyard with Voldemort return and year Hazel acting on her older sibling instinct goes with him with the exception of last year. Now this year wasn't any better Fudge absolutely refuses to listen about the return of Voldemort and claims that Harry was an attention seeking liar. Sitting down in his chair he let out a sigh. Out of nowhere there was a flash of light came and once it dimmed down with a simple note that had Dumbledore pale and quickly rush to contact the Order.

* * *

Sitting in an empty common room was Harry and Hazel Potter quietly working on their homework in peace and comfort of each other present with the occasional hush talking about a question. Out of nowhere a golden light appeared shocking them both, what was left of the light was a note simply float down right in front of them that simply confused the both of them. They both shared the confused look, shrugged and went back to work. Leaving the note that read, _' The truth will be exposed'_ forgotten.

* * *

The next morning when the students enter the hall the scene in front of them was shocking. There held the Minster Cornelius Fudge, along with his personal assistant Percy Weasley, the head of DMLE Amelia Bones, several Aurors including Kingsley and Nymphadora Tonks. But that wasn't all entering the Hall was the Order of Phoenix with Remus coming in with Snuffles on a leash along who was tugging on the leash as he saw the twins with the rest of the Weasley family following in.

The one group that was the most shocking was when The Dursley had enter. Seeing them both of the Potter twins drop the heads on the table and let out a loud groan. The result of their groaning had Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas starting up a betting pool that this meeting had something to do with the life of Harry and Hazel Potter. People stared at the Dursley who made up of Vernon Dursley who was currently glaring everything in his sight with his face bright red very close to purple. Behind him was Petunia Dursley nee' Evans who was looking pale and nervous with the sight in front of her. Next to her was her sister in law Marge Dursley who looked like a female version of her brother was also glaring at everyone and everything. Lastly was Dudley Dursley who was so large that he had enter by himself. At the sight of the Dursley, people began whisper and pointing. Some stared in disgust and shocked, it wasn't everyday that they see a pig, horse, or baby whale look a like.

Finally when everyone was seated in the couches that where appeared when Dumbledore flicked his wand, the Dursley taking the one far far away from the _freaks_. The Order, the Weasley, Hermione, and the Potter twins sat on the large rounded couch, while the rest took the other couches.

"Hem Hem, now that everyone was seated. Last night I had received a gift from the future," that had gotten whispers started, ignoring all that Umbrigde continue like nobody was beside her was talking, "I was set seven books about two certain students' life," This had again both Harry and Hazel groaning, while Seamus and Dean claiming their money, " yes it is about Mr. and Miss. Potter. Why their family are here?" Both Potters and Umbrigde sneered. Harry and Hazel sneered at the thought of the Dursley as _family_ where Umbrigde sneered at the disgusting thoughts of muggles."But we will start this immediately!."

" Well both you start, I think you are missing some people here." One person in a dark cloak that was held with the Potter Crest along with the other behind that the speaker with two snaps. The group disappeared and a bright appeared. Once the light disappeared left the whole hall in shocked.

There was 16 years old Lily Evans along with 16 years old Marauders with the exception of one and the Prewitt Twins. At the sight of her younger twin brothers Molly Weasley burst in tears. Remus, Snuffles, and the Potter twin stared at the group in shocked before the two 5th years shot out of their seats to hug James Potter and Lily Evans. While nobody notice Severus Snape stared at young Lily Evans in sadness. Or Petunia Dursley in horror.

"MUM" "DAD"

Each twin said in joy while hugging them. While both Lily and James both had the shocked looked on their faces along with young Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"What is going on here!?" Lily exclaimed with the shock look still on her face along with confusion after Harry had let her go, while Hazel let go of James who mirrored the same expression on his face. Both staring at Hazel and Harry who both a nervous little smile on their faces.

"Ms. Evan, it seems that you and along with Mr. Potter, Black and Lupin have travel to the future and the teens that just hugged you and Mr. Potter are your kids." Dumbledore said this all calmly trying to not freak out the young witch even more than she seems but sadly it didn't work.

"So you're saying that I married Evan!?" James exclaimed really happy staring at Dumbledore who just simply nodded. "Yes!" James exclaimed once again but now just jumping around making some people giggle or chuckle. But it didn't seem that Lily was really happy about this.

"What do you mean I married Potter!? Is this some kind of joke" Lily exclaim now the shocked mixed with horror appeared on her pretty face.

"Ms. Evans, I can assure you this isn't a joke and if you wanted proof just looked at the children in front of you."

And so she did. Lily looked at Harry who was almost carbon replica of James, same messy hair, face, but the only exception was his eyes. He had her eyes, her extremely green, green eyes. Then she looked at Hazel, who was also an almost carbon replica of herself, the same heart shape face, her button nose, her curls and her almond shape eyes, but instead of her fiery red hair, she had black hair and instead of her green, green eyes, she had Potter's hazel eyes with tint of green and gold in them. That was all the proof that she really need right now so she nod her at Dumbledore and let him continue.

"We are starting the book soon, so why don't you kids have a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the couch that still sat the Order, Weasley family, Remus and Snuffles. All the student pass and present did as he asked and he continue,"now let's get started_ 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'_ , Dolorous would you like to read the first chapter?" Looking at the Defense the Dark Arts teacher. Who nodded and grabbed the book.

"Hem Hem " She said and while she was _hemming, _the younger Sirius poked Hazel who was sitting next to him and asked who was the toad the result in Hazel giggling a little before telling him she was there Defense the Dark Arts teacher. _**"Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived"**_


End file.
